L'abribus
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Pour ce qui on vu la pièce de théâtre "L'abribus": c'est la même chose version Drarry. Pour les autres: Draco, jeune acteur et metteur en scène très connu, ce perd en rase campagne. La seul personne qui trouveras sera Harry, jeune apiculteur qui ne le reconnait absolument pas. S'en suis quelques malentendus...


**Disclamer: Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni la pièce "L'abribus".**

**Note: En regardant la pièce l'autre jour, je me suis dit Harry et Draco serais parfait dedans! Bon, cette fiction n'a pas grand intérêt pour ce qui on déjà vu la pièce mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! **

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1:_**

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pesta un jeune homme blond en arrivant d'un pas pressé près d'un banc, le regard rivé sur son portable.

Il avait une vingtaine d'années, était relativement petit, pas plus d'un mètre soixante, habillé de manière sobre mais luxueuse et, fait assez étrange pour être mentionné, portait un serre-tête abeille.

C'est sur ce même banc qu'il remarqua, après avoir longuement tripoté son portable en continuant de maudire le monde, un graaand homme allongé dessus. Habillé d'une tenue d'apiculteur, la cagoule rabattue sur son visage, il dormait.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes sur la marche à suivre, il s'approcha de l'homme endormir et cria :

- Excusez-moi !?

L'endormi sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise.

- Aaaah ! hurla le blond à son tour, en faisant un bon en arrière. Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?! Vous êtes complètement malade !

L'homme sur le banc se débattit un instant avec sa cagoule, avant de réussir à s'en défaire et de se redresser en position assise. Ainsi débarrassé, on pouvait à présent remarquer qu'il avait une épaisse chevelure noire, un visage tanné par le soleil et, lui aussi, à peu près la vingtaine.

- Mais...je... balbutia-t-il avec difficulté

- Oui, je m'excuse, le coupa le blond d'un air pas du tout désolé, mais j'étais obligé ! Il n'y a que vous dans ce trou ! Je suis totalement perdu là !

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur le regardait avait des yeux ronds. Celui-ci fixait les deux antennes zébrées de noir et jaune, qui gigotaient au rythme des balancements de tête, en se demandant s'il rêvait toujours.

- Oui, je comprends votre surprise, s'exclama le blond en montrant son visage du doigt, c'est normal : ça fait toujours ça au début !

- Ah, ouais ?

- Oui, mais essayez de me considérer comme quelqu'un de normal. Voilà euh...

Il agita les bras dans tous les sens en cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre très vite :

- Je suis tombé en panne de GPS dans ma voiture ! Il s'est emballé et je me suis retrouvé dans un champ, embourbé je ne sais même plus où ! Et là, ça fait deux heures que je marche, il n'y a pas un chat, il fait froid et je n'ai pas de réseau ! Regardez : sur aucun de mes deux portables ! Mais que font les opérateurs ?! C'est une honte, non ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, il avait marché d'un pas rapide autour du banc et maintenant il agitait ses portables sous le nez du brun pour lui prouver ses dires.

- Euh, oui, euh... je me réveille là...

Le blond le regarda d'un air à la fois étonné et outré qu'on ose lui parler sur ce ton, puis regarda sa montre :

- Ah ? Bah pas moi !

- Bon, soupira l'apiculteur, vous êtes tombé en panne de...?

- De GPS... Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas connaitre c'est normal ! Ce sont les initiales pour Global Positioning System...

- Oui, guidage par satellite donc...

Le blond se tut et repris sa moue vexée qu'il n'avait quitté qu'un instant, le temps de prendre un air supérieur pour ses explications.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de vos antennes. S'exclama le brun au bout d'un moment.

- Pardon ?

- Si vous êtes perdu, vous avez de belles antennes, il faut vous en servir.

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur, assis nonchalamment sur son banc un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, avec un air totalement décontenancé.  
Il hésitait entre demander plus d'explications ou partir en courant pour crier au fou. Mais qui l'entendrait ? Et puis il faut être méfiant avec les gens de la campagne...  
Plongé dans ses réflexions, il se gratta la tête et c'est là qu'il sentit une chose qui n'avait pas sa place sur sa noble chevelure :

- Oh merde ! Non, mais ça n'a aucun rapport ça ! J'ai oublié de les enlever : ce sont les restes d'une soirée "ruche" hier soir ! Mais j'ai un peu abusé des cocktails avec mon ami Blaise et du coup j'ai oublié que j'avais des antennes !

Le brun le regardait avait cet air de "cause toujours tu m'intéresses", mais il ne s'en soucia guère.

- Ce qui veut quand même dire que j'ai dormi avec mes antennes !

Soudain, son visage se fît grave et il s'assit sur le banc, choqué:

- Ça veut aussi dire que je suis allé au bistro avec mes antennes ! C'est pour ça qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule tous ces cons... J'ai même demandé mon chemin avec mes antennes ! Cinq fois au moins !

- Bah voilà pourquoi on vous a indiqué mes ruches...

- Hein?

- Mes ruches ! Je suis apiculteur...

- Ouais, ouais...

- Et je m'appelle Harry!

- Oh la honte ! S'exclama le blond en mimant des antennes.

- Bah non, ça va ! Y'a pire comme prénom !

- Hein ? Oh, mais non pas vous ! C'est très joli Garry, ça vous va bien... La honte pour moi de m'être trimbalé avec ma tête d'abeille toute la journée ! Le pire, c'est que je me suis regardé dans le miroir ce matin, ça ne m'a même pas frappé ! Non tout va bien...

Il ricana un instant avant de se rendre compte que Barry ? Garry ? Restait imperméable à son flot de paroles.

- Bon allez ! Vous avez un téléphone ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Un portable ?

- Ba oui un portable! Je ne vais pas vous demander de tirer un câble ici !

- Ba, non, je n'en ai pas...

- Vous n'en avez pas ?

- Non...

Le bond resta choqué quelques instants avant de se reprendre :

- Bon et chez vous ? Dans votre maison ? Vous habitez bien quelque part ?

- Oui à une heure de marche.

- A pieds ?!

- Bah oui... Mais je n'ai pas de téléphone à la maison.

- Super... Donc j'imagine qu'internet, tout ça...

Il fit des grands gestes avec les bras, espérant tout de même être contredit, mais :

- Effectivement : je n'ai rien de tout ça.

- Bon... Mais vous avez un moyen de communiquer, tout de même ?! Je ne sais pas moi: un tam-tam, des signaux de fumées ?

- Hé, bien, il y a la cabine... Répondit Harry agacé en indiquant une direction vers l'est.

- Ah bien voilà... Soupira le blond en partant dans la direction indiquée.

Décidément, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais lui ce n'est pas une flèche pensa-t-il avant d'être interrompue part :

- Mais elle est à vingt-quatre kilomètres.

Il revint sur ses pas en fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui ricanait sur son banc.

- Vous avez une voiture ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant espoir.

- Oui. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle marche plus.

On aurait dit que le blond allait lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les yeux :

- Ça va, calmez-vous ! Vous pouvez attendre le bus.

- Hein?

- Vous êtes à un abribus. C'est pour attendre le bus !

- Aaaah? S'étonna le citadin en regardant partout aux alentours. Je n'ai vu aucun panneau...

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côtés de l'autre avant que le blond, agacé d'attendre finisse par demander :

- Et à quelle heure il passe le bus ?

- Ah bah ça dépend.

- Comment ça ? Il n'a pas d'horaires ?!

- Non, il n'a pas d'horaires ! Et devant la mine scandalisée de son compatriote il ajouta : Non, mais vous aller rire !

- Oh ? Vous croyez ?

- C'est à cause de la rivière. Quand elle est en crue, ça passe pas. Et avec ce qu'il a plus, j'ai peur que ça passe pas !

Il avait dit ça avait un grand sourire, signe qu'il s'amusait beaucoup du désarroi du jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Vous avez vu ce déluge ? ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Bien sûr ! J'étais dessous ! J'ai dû m'abriter sous un caillou ! Puis devant l'air interrogateur de l'apiculteur : Enfin un rocher, euh, comment vous appeler ça, déjà ? Ah oui, une grotte ! En plus avec mes antennes… j'aurais pu attirer la foudre !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre la lassitude et l'envie de rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'est arrêter de pleuvoir, à mon avis d'ici une heure ou deux...

- Quoi ?! Une heure ou deux ?! Une heure ou deux sans rien faire ?! Mais moi je vais tomber malade, s'il n'y a rien à faire! Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'appeler le SAMU, tu penses ! Ça ne passera pas : il a beaucoup trop plu !

- Mais ne vous excitez pas comme ça ! Vous êtes en parfaite santé !

- Justement, continua-t-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens, c'est quand on s'y attend le moins qu'on meurt le plus vite !

- Bon, et votre voiture ? Elle est où ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Sinon je serais dedans ! J'ai marché, tourné, viré et comme tout se ressemble ici, j'ai fini par me perdre !

- C'est quoi comme voiture ?

- Une petite voiture ! Une voiture comme moi ! Elle me ressemble !

- Nerveuse ? ricana le brun.

- Citadine ! Non, mais, ça vous amuse ce qui m'arrive ?!

- Bah, un peu !

- Et bien, allez-y : éclatez-vous ! Au moins je ne serais pas venu pour rien ! Si au moins j'avais un téléphone, je passerais de trois coups de fils et je ferais assécher cette rivière !

Il grimpa de manière peu assurée sur le muret à moitié en ruine juste à côté en tendant désespérément les bras vers le ciel dans l'espoir, vain, de capter du réseau.

- Bon, à part ça, la région vous plait ? Tenta Harry en désespoir de cause.

- Oh, oui, énormément...

- Moi j'ai craqué pour cet endroit !

- Et bien je vous comprends, répondit le blondinet en descendant du muret avec mille précautions, moi aussi je ne vais pas tarder à craquer... Bon laissez tomber ! Indiquez moi jusque si c'est par là, dit-il en montrant l'Est, ou de l'autre côté que j'ai le plus de chance d'avoir un contact avec "l'occident"! Je ferai le reste tout seul, comme d'habitude...

- Vous allez encore rire ! s'exclama l'apiculteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, je me retiendrai, je crois...

- Si vous allez par la, répondit-il en indiquant l'Est, vous aller marcher une bonne heure... Et après, il faudra nager !

Le citadin le regarda avec des yeux ronds, persuadé que l'on se moquait de lui. Finalement, face au sérieux de son interlocuteur il déclara :

- Je n'ai pas pris mon maillot. Et de l'autre côté ?

- Oh, par-là vous serez encore très loin du premier lampadaire quand la nuit va tomber.

- Oh...

- Non, décidément, je crois bien que le meilleur contact avec "l'occident" comme vous dite, c'est ici : entre un vieux chêne et une poussé de morilles !

* * *

**_Voilà! N'hésiter pas a me dire si cela vos la peine que je tape les suite ou pas!_**


End file.
